Daiki Kagawa
Daiki Kagawa is a Jōnin level shinobi who hails from Konohagakure and is part of the battle adept Kagawa Clan known for their extreme brutality in battle. A towering behemoth of massive raw power as well as an experienced veteran shinobi feared for his "Ultimate Attack" and "Unbreakable Defence", Daiki's experience and knowledge have seen him also assume the role of Konoha's Head of the Barrier Team, ensuring he plays a crucial role in keeping Konoha safe from intrusions: all while maintaining his position as the newly elected head of his clan. Background Personality Daiki is a proud man who carries himself with great importance—a characteristic granted by his various high pedestals; the youngest Head of the Kagawa Clan, the Captain of the Barrier Force, one of the top Jōnin of Konoha and a respected gentleman of great fortune everywhere else. As such, it is easy to misinterpret his aristocracy for arrogance, despite Daiki being exactly the opposite. The Kagawa Clan Head however is highly narcissistic, worshipping his muscles more than anything else earthly, or divine. The muscular behemoth takes the slightest chance he gets to parade his muscles to anyone and everyone, especially women, ripping his clothes off to just his underpants at times to flaunt every well chiseled muscle in his body. Due to his obsession with muscle, Daiki tends to befriend those with a build similar to his—considering them his 'Brothers in Muscle'. Despite the above, Daiki is a remarkably open hearted man, quick to recognise the traits of others, or the spirit of true warriors. Daiki respects individuals with great courage and good hearts, befriending the likes of Shin Hayata and Densetsu easily due to his admiration of their selfless courage. Daiki also values friendship over almost all else, valuing his friends equally to members of his clan—his friends are family to him, long story short. Daiki would do anything or give anything for his friends, risking his all to defend them; even his life. That being said, only the unwise would attempt to pick a bone with Daiki Kagawa's friends, as that would earn them the wrath of the Destroyer himself. Aside from his prioritisation of friendship, Daiki also possesses an unbreakable loyalty towards Konohagakure, one which borders on fanaticism. Enemies of Konoha, foreign or local, will be target to the beast's fists, as he will willingly eliminate those who threaten the village he loves. In battle, Daiki possesses his clan's brutal demeanour, punishing his enemies with violent series of attacks. Raring for a fight, domineering and eccentric in his actions, Daiki enjoys the thrill of battle of many other things, unleashing his power without much regard or concern, going all out to make a noteworthy battle. Violence is never a problem for the man when he sets his mind to it; those who decided to put themselves in the situation with their own free will would be dealt with adequately. To make sure he doesn't harm an 'unworthy opponent', Daiki always asks individuals who face him whether they're willing to die in the battle against him. Those who answer affirmatively will answer to the man's brutality; those who decline will be subject to his mercy. Despite his openly demonstrated willingness to fight, the existence of this question may also point to a side of Daiki that actually wishes to stay away from bloodshed as much as possible. When away from the battlefield, Daiki's personality takes a full 180 degree shift. An avid drinker, Daiki is often found feasting on alcohol and large meals usually meant for entire families. Daiki maintains a swashbuckling demeanour which would normally be associated of pirates of old, singing loudly and croaking in different voices every night after his shift, before heading back to his mansion while bellowing shanties down the streets. Being known as the straightest man in the village, Daiki additionally possesses the disposition of a womaniser, frequently sweet talking women from Konoha and changing his partners regularly. Daiki's obsessive womanising is further compounded by his lust for alcohol, a rather nasty combination. He also tends to shockingly display a very obvious soft side, breaking down in tears when listening to what he deems to be a 'touching story', eventhough the said story wouldn't arouse the same feelings in others. Appearance Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Daiki was born with large chakra reserves, enabling him to frequently dish out attacks of mighty magnitude at his opponents and decimate his surroundings. As such, Daiki is able to afford to maintain a combat style designed to overload and overpower opponents; dishing out repeated attacks with straightforward brutality without too much concern. While his reserves are large, Daiki is still prone to wasting chakra unintentionally due to his occasional mishaps with chakra control which stem from his over exuberance in battle. Where physical prowess comes in however, Daiki has no such 'mishaps'. Towering well over 200 centimetres, the giant possesses a heavy, muscular build—a result of rich meals and insane physical regimens, sculpting a beast's body for a man. This thick, muscular physique also possesses a healthy amount of fat here and there, which grant Daiki the ability to take most punches and kicks as though they were mere massages. The Kagawa's massive strength is also obviously visible from this bear-like physique; his raw power enabling him to be easily capable of bending steel with his bare hands. Daiki is so strong that he can even bend the swords of others as though they were merely aluminium foil. He has been known to punch through thick concrete walls with his bare hands, and then pulling an entire chunk of the wall out to make room for a grand entry. Daiki's punches and kicks are so strong that they can easily cause death to those of a less trained physique if thrust with murderous intent. One would believe that this kind of terrible power would come at the cost of speed, but Daiki is deceptively and dangerously fast. Blessed with the footwork of a boxer, Daiki approaches and retreats with equal stylish grace and subtle pace, pumping jabs forward with ferocious speed usually unseen in hulking men. In fact his pace is so troublesome that it can even pressure eyes like the Sharingan, known for their ability to predict movements. Apart from attacking speed, Daiki also is blessed with rather quick reflexes, able to quickly dodge his opponents attacks and set himself up for a beautifully balanced, thunderous counter. The man's incredible battle resilience also earned himself the nickname of "The Great Wall of Konoha" as he is immensely hard to seriously injure, let alone kill. Daiki can take massive amounts of punishment from enemies as strong as he, fighting on with numerous broken bones and internal injuries without wavering in efficiency. He has survived falls from fatal heights, fought on with six swords in his back, survived being impaled in his gut and so on, his remarkable resilience shining almost equal to his muscles each time. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Daiki possesses two Nature Transformations, a fairly common number of Jōnin, but his mastery in these two fields are rivalled by very few—a number which could actually be counted with only one hand. The Kagawa has spent the past 40 or so years of his life perfecting his affinity, the Lightning Release as well as his secondary nature, Wind Release to the ultimate extremes. Daiki's surroundings played a role in his development, his father taught him to maximise his Lightning to the extremes; in order to qualify him to wield the family's traditional weapon to its maximum effect. As such, Daiki surpassed his own father in no time, as well as other famed users of Lightning, forging his own legend and birthing the Ultimate Attack. Wind Release would be utilised more defensively by the monstrous man, as he genuinely believed that his greatest strength's own weakness could become a valuable strength; to ensure that he could always cover himself when his attacks were rendered useless. As such, Daiki gained the Ultimate Defence with his Wind, a terrifying shield which could also be turned into a weapon in the briefest instant. Wind Release Lightning Release Daiki is an absolute master of Lightning for offensive purposes, carrying on the Kagawa Clan's immense skill in the element and even being recognised as it's' best Lightning Release practitioner. While he is capable of utilising powerful attacks like the gigantic Four Pillar Bind, or the Lightning Release: Spider Web, Daiki gained renown for his mastery over his clan's hidden technique: Electric Detachment. The Electric Detachment technique gives Daiki the ability to manipulate substances with his Lightning Release at an atomic level, able to destroy the electric fields surrounding them—effectively disintegrating anything he wishes to destroy at an atomic level, leaving no trace behind. This fearsome technique is not limited to structures and living beings but also extends to other forms of ninjutsu as well, effectively ensuring that most elemental attacks are rendered useless against Daiki. Daiki utilises the Spider Web Technique to increase the range of his Lightning attacks, capable of utilising his lightning to attack anything his webs are touching–delivering fatal electrocution a from a safe distance away from his enemy. Daiki can also extend his Electric Detachment via this technique, turning the short ranged attack into a long ranged destructive force—slamming his fist(s) into a surface and extending the disintegration effect via the lines of the web. By flowing his lightning across battlefields, Daiki can disintegrate entire groups of opponents; anyone within range simply ceases to exist. It is for these reasons that Daiki gained the epithet of "Destroyer Daiki", a force of destruction revered by his comrades and enemies alike. Utilising his chakra flow for basic Lightning attacks would also prove to be lethal to those on the opposite end. Daiki could simply flow his chakra into the ground and electrify it, turning his surroundings into a brutal display of exuberant, flashy electricity; as the air filled with the smells of burning flesh and echoed the cries of dying men. Chakra flow in fact was Daiki's most frequently used technique–though it never received the exaltation it deserved due to the existence of his Electric Detachment. Daiki can also flow his lightning through weapons of different sizes for different effects. Barrier Ninjutsu Stats Trivia